


A Requiem for Past Relations

by ariannadi



Series: Fire Emblem Hell [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Stolen Moments, this is just really cute and emotional okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: He and Leo were friends; at least, that was what they had decided on when their many recipe exchanges, games of chess and shogi, and hours of poring over texts of various subjects resulted in them confronting the matter head-on. Sure, they could barely stand to be in the same room only months prior; but now, it simply wasn’t like that at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with more bullshit :’D I haven’t written fic in forever but I wanna write something for my boys ^^ so, here goes!

Prince Leo had been injured in the field.

Takumi didn’t even have to glance his opposite’s way to know that the young lord was in bad shape. The squeals and screeches of Princess Elise and Princess Camilla were validation enough.

As soon as the battlefield was clear of Vallite soldiers, Prince Leo’s retainers rushed to his side, hoisting his limp form onto a stretcher for the journey back to the astral plane.

And despite how strong Takumi knew the youngest prince of Nohr was, despite the fact that he never exhibited weakness or mercy in any form; he felt his chest tighten once his senses finally slotted into place.

 _Leo_ was injured. Badly. The dark stain covering the grass where he had previously been only signified that further. 

The army, led by a distraught Corrin, all proceeded back to their realm of shelter as soon as Lilith materialized, and Leo was hauled away to the healer’s cabin - leaving Takumi to stand frigidly at the entrance to the palace grounds.

”Lord Takumi?” Hinata, who stood beside him, inquired, waving a hand in front of his blank face. “Are you alright?”

”He’s probably just reveling in the fact that that Nohrian know-it-all finally got knocked down a peg or two,” Oboro harrumphed, smugly stringing her naginata across her shoulders. “Milord, we should head to the mess hall and grab something to eat. You only had a cup of miso this morning before we marched!”

Takumi, oddly irritated by the woman’s remark about Leo, finally looked his retainers’ way. “You two go on ahead,” he told them, his voice quiet. “I’ll be there in a bit.”

”Are you sure, milord?” Oboro asked worriedly, but Hinata was already frolicking in the mess hall’s direction. Takumi didn’t repeat the request, instead waiting patiently for Oboro to bow in surrender and follow after the other man.

Once both were out of his sight, he made a beeline for the healer’s cabin.

He and Leo were friends; at least, that was what they had decided on when their many recipe exchanges, games of chess and shogi, and hours of poring over texts of various subjects resulted in them confronting the matter head-on. Sure, they could barely stand to be in the same room only months prior; but now, it simply wasn’t like that at all.

Over the months, Takumi had grown to care about Leo. He cared about him _a lot._

He had dabbled in the world of feelings when he was younger, starting with a rather violent Hana at the age of eight, but nothing even came close to what he felt for the Nohrian prince. Leo, in lack of a better expression, was his other half. The two understood one another in a way no one else did; with Takumi confiding in Leo about his persistent nightmares and lack of confidence, and Leo in turn revealing his hurt from being overlooked, and jealously toward Corrin for constantly being praised by his older siblings.

Takumi was unable to pinpoint when feelings of friendship had blossomed into infatuation, but he very well couldn’t deny that he regarded Leo in such a manner. Not when his heart pounded in agony at the thought of Leo bleeding to death from his wounds.

He was hopelessly infatuated with the reedy bookworm of a prince.

”Leo?” he called out desperately as he entered the vicinity that reeked of herbs and magic, but was immediately stopped by Camilla. 

“Oh, darling, I had a feeling you would come here. Sakura and Elise are tending to him now. The enemy, they knocked him off of his horse from behind. He... suffered a rather nasty stab wound to the abdomen.“

That made Takumi’s blood run cold. “They’re doing everything they can, right? They’re going to stop him from bleeding out?” He wouldn’t hesitate to push past the taller woman and beg for the two princesses to give it their all. He didn’t care at this point.

Camilla looked to be completely distraught. “Please, Prince Takumi. We must have patience. Xander already stormed through with the same questions earlier. I know how much Leo means to you - but he means the world to us, as well. We can only have faith that he’ll heal.”

Takumi didn’t realize his lip was trembling and that tears were starting to bead in his eyes until they began to spill over in earnest. Camilla, being the motherly sort, instantly embraced him, running her hand over the top of his head soothingly.

And instead of pushing her away, which is what he normally would’ve done, Takumi sobbed pitifully into her shoulder.

 

* * *

 

It would be another two hours before an exhausted Elise and Sakura declared Leo stable for the evening. Takumi bolted from his spot next to Camilla the moment they reappeared, and both princesses acquiesced his request to see the boy they had been tending to.

He was quiet as he made his way to the lone room in the back of the shelter, and his heart squeezed painfully in his chest when he saw Leo laying motionless on a cot in the corner - his entire torso wrapped with pinkened gauze.

”Leo...” he choked out, his breath catching when the aforementioned prince drowsily fluttered his eyes open.

”Takumi?” he hoarsely answered, his brow quizzical. “You’re here?”

Takumi nearly broke down from relief right then and there; his shoulders slumping as he fell to his knees at Leo’s side. 

“You’re awake,” he breathed, a shaky smile gracing his features. “You’re actually awake.”

”Of course I am,” Leo replied with a huff. “I’m the most powerful mage in all of Nohr. It will take more than a measly splinter to the gut to disable me.” Even as he said this, the boy winced at the effort required of him to speak.

“Aha, yeah...” the Hoshidan prince trailed off, stubborn tears coming forth once again. Leo eyed him curiously, before settling a sluggish hand on Takumi’s arm.

”Hey,” the elder of the two uttered, urging Takumi to look at him, “I promise I'll be fine. You need not worry.”

Takumi nodded once, bowing his head in shame. “I-I know... I just... I was so _scared_. The way everyone reacted, the blood covering the ground, it seemed like you might _die_. Y-you’re the first true friend I’ve ever had, Leo, a-and I...” By now the tears were visibly trailing down his cheeks, and he clenched his teeth together in an effort to suppress his quickened breathing.

He nearly flew from the floor when Leo’s hand rose from his arm and instead wrapped loosely around his fingers.

”Silly prince... you’ll give yourself an early death if you keep fretting so.” Leo’s words were snide, but the smirk he flashed Takumi’s way said everything. “I’m grateful for your concern, truly, but I hate seeing you so distraught.”

Takumi, cheeks blazing, just sputtered for a moment before retaliating with, “Well, if you hadn’t gone and injured yourself like a complete idiot maybe I wouldn’t be!”

And Leo laughed heartily, despite the occasional wince. Takumi wasn’t sure he’d ever heard such a sound from the prince before, but he found he already quite enjoyed it.

“I’m... _happy_ that you care, Takumi,” Leo finally murmured as he focused the entirety of his gaze on the younger boy. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say...” then shook his head as his attention shifted toward the rafters above.

”You’d say...?” Takumi pressed with a sniffle, his curiosity piqued. Leo slowly turned his head to glance Takumi’s way once again, his eyes uncharacteristically tender.

”I’m not imagining it... am I?” he asked, a slightly wounded expression on his face. “It almost seems like... like you could possibly consider me as something _more_.” At this point, the Nohrian prince’s eyes were practically boring holes into Takumi’s.

The Hoshidan wasn’t sure how to respond. Here he sat at a weakened, possibly delusional, Leo’s side; the latter practically _demanding_ that he confess his feelings. He could laugh it off and turn tail while he still had the chance, insisting that Leo was simply being stupid and prevent any further turmoil.

But... he found that he didn’t want to. Couldn’t.

“I...” Takumi began, and swallowed thickly. “I-I couldn’t stand you at first. I thought you were just another egotistical and pompous royal who turned your nose up at any under your power.”

Leo snorted at that, the slight shrug he offered a silent affirmation to how most considered him upon first glance.

”B-but,” Takumi continued, swallowing again, “The more I got to know you, the more I realized just how brilliant and understanding you are. How kind and compassionate you can be. I... I’ve never met anyone so compelling in my entire life.” Shakily, the younger prince stretched his hand forward until it hovered near Leo’s cheek, but paused just before he could touch skin. 

And then, Leo closed the distance; leaning into his palm with the most beautiful of smiles.

”I... find you compelling, as well,” Leo murmured, his studious eyes holding a drunken look to them. “You occupy my every thought, you know. Heh... how fortunate I must be to have it reciprocated.”

Takumi found himself giggling bashfully, a new wave of tears blinding his vision. “Of course it’s reciprocated,” he clarified, his thumb absentmindedly stroking at the smoothness of Leo’s cheek. “And if anyone here is fortunate - it’s me. Things generally never go my way. This, though... it makes up for it all.”

Leo hummed at the inquiry, his eyes closing peacefully. Takumi figured he might be trying to sleep, but it didn’t take long before the recovering boy spoke once more.

”Takumi?” he asked, eyes still shut.

”Yes?”

A heartbeat passed, and then:

”May I kiss you?”

Takumi froze in place, his tongue instantly becoming a useless mixture of sand and lead in his mouth. He’d never been kissed before, _ever_. He had received affectionate pecks from his mother and elderly townswomen when he was still toddling about, but to be kissed _romantically_...

His face was blazing, his heart was racing, and he couldn’t swallow, couldn’t breathe - but, the younger prince permitted the request, anyway; nodding weakly once Leo was looking his way again.

The Nohrian, taking initiative as usual, settled his hand on Takumi’s sleeve, pulling the other boy to him with as much strength as he could muster. Through the fog of sheepishness, Takumi found enough sense to assist, his own hands moving to rest on Leo’s chest as the older prince practically tugged him on top of his body despite his wounds.

Leo gazed contently into his eyes for a few seconds, almost as though he were searching for something within the amber of Takumi’s irises. Then, curling a hand into the hair at the nape of his neck, he coaxed Takumi forward until their lips hesitantly brushed.

Warmth flooded Takumi’s entire body at the sensation; the kisses between he and Leo growing more bold as the minutes progressed. Leo’s lips would leave his every now and again, moving instead to press to his cheeks, his chin, his jaw, before returning to his lips once more. At one point, Takumi felt Leo’s hands travel to the top of his head; untying the ribbon there and letting his hair free. He nearly whimpered at the sensation of Leo’s fingers running through the silky strands, his nails scratching pleasantly at his scalp and leaving Takumi an incoherent mess.

 _This must be what happiness feels like_ , Takumi thought as he returned Leo’s tender affection with just as much enthusiasm. He could very well spend the rest of his life like this with Leo and be perfectly content. 

For once in his life, he truly felt wanted.

 

* * *

 

Takumi hadn’t slept peacefully in years. Normally, his nightmares would prevent him from getting any semblance of a decent rest, waking him just as he slipped into slumber and keeping him awake for the remainder of the evening.

Tonight had been the complete opposite, in more ways than one. Instead of being jolted awake by images of death and destruction, the prince was roused by a soft snoring near his ear, and it was only then, as his eyes flew open, that he realized just where he had (unwittingly) fallen asleep.

On top of Leo, of all places. 

His instinct immediately told him to scurry away and flee from the cabin before someone in the camp noticed, seeing as sunrise was still a few hours away - but his heart intervened just before he could move; reminding him of what had transpired the day before.

He and Leo had confessed their feelings to one another.

They had _kissed_.

Takumi could feel a goofy smile tugging at his cheeks from where his mouth was pressed into the crook of Leo’s neck, but it remained for only a blessed second. A twinge of familiar anxiety quickly wriggled itself into his better judgment as he started second-guessing everything that had happened between them.

Leo hadn’t been in the best frame of mind hours before; having nearly been killed out in the field. What if he was simply spewing nonsense? What if he truly didn’t feel the same way? Would he wake and shove Takumi off in disgust? Would they ever speak again after this?

He found his answer when Leo, likely sensing his companion’s turmoil, grumbled a bit before waking. The Nohrian prince smiled down at the boy curled against his chest, then turned slightly so he could press a gentle kiss to Takumi’s forehead; causing the latter to nearly have a heart attack in the process.

”L-Leo,” the Hoshidan squeaked, “What was that?”

A warm chuckle sounded from Leo’s throat as he ran a lazy hand through Takumi’s now-unkempt hair. “I kissed you, I thought that was obvious. You look quite _adorable_  when you’ve barely woken up.”

Takumi sighed as the other prince continued lavishing his face with slow, tender kisses, shoving a hand over Leo’s mouth once he couldn’t handle the worries nagging at him any longer.

”Y-you mean,” he exhaled, cheeks flushing, “You actually do have feelings for me?”

Leo rose a slightly annoyed brow, all the while effectively removing Takumi’s palm from his face. “Yes? I thought we established this yesterday.”

Takumi, feeling very much like a fool in that moment, stared downward - twiddling his fingers together. “Y-yeah, we did. You weren’t exactly in the most _coherent_ state though so I thought... perhaps...”

He heard Leo sigh, before gentle fingers settled on his jaw, urging him to look towards the Nohrian at his side. “Make no mistake: I adore you, Takumi,” Leo murmured, his expression entirely serious. “It wasn’t my injuries that prompted me to admit that. The moment I saw you shedding tears for my sake I knew I needed to ask how you felt. No one has ever even _considered_ such a thing for me, do you understand?”

Takumi nodded, swallowing once. His eyes fluttered shut and a shaky breath left him when Leo leaned forward, nuzzling their foreheads together.

”I suppose, next to recovering, I have something else to aspire towards in the near future,” the Nohrian prince muttered into the space between them.

Peeling an eye open slightly, Takumi sent a questioning look his opposite’s way. “What do you mean?” he asked, noting the way the blonde’s long, dark lashes twitched against his cheeks while he was deep in thought.

”I need to ensure that everyday you understand just how much I care for you,” Leo explained in a whisper. “You always question other’s concerns, believing you aren’t worthy of them. I want you to be able to accept that someone holds you dear for simply being you. Not a prince, not a warrior, but Takumi.”

Takumi didn’t realize he had stopped breathing until his lungs began screaming for air. “L-Leo...” he breathed, tears stinging at his vision once again.

”Hush now, no more depressing talk,” Leo interjected softly, getting comfortable on the cot and snuggling the other boy to him. “Morn is still a good five hours from now. We should get some rest while we can.”

Pouting against Leo's neck from the onslaught of coddling, and wanting to get in the last word as per usual, Takumi grumbled out, "I-I hope you know that even if we're a thing now it doesn't mean you can order me around." He yelped when Leo lightly yanked at his hair in response.

"Just shut up and _sleep_ , Takumi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No they didn’t sleep with each other (figuratively), they made out until they passed out like the stupid boys in love that they are. ‘Sides, Leo is injured so that probably wouldn’t have been smart xD Takumi likely would’ve knocked him off the bed or something on accident.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed x3 kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	2. Where We Began

Leo despised traveling with his mother.

It didn’t happen often, but occasionally the boy would be forced to pile into a carriage with the woman who bore him when tensions in the castle peaked. They’d travel to a different city each time, neutral territories they were less likely to be recognized in, and, less likely to be targeted at.

He was a mere six years old, but that didn’t stop him from noticing things. His father had proclaimed him a genius from the time he had cast his first wind spell - something most with a knack for magic accomplished towards their teenage years. Leo was avidly aware that another of his estranged half-siblings had been killed in their sleep, and that was why he currently stood in the front garden of a kept-up cottage hidden away from the public eye.

From the looks of the foliage and the sunlight peaking through the trees, Leo guessed the location was somewhere near the border of Hoshido, Nohr’s neighboring country.

”Please, Milady, you know this is purely for the safety of you and the prince,” a guard who had escorted them pled to his mother, who looked as though she were about to rip his head off.

” _I_ can handle myself, despite what the king may think,” she sneered, chin defiantly pointed upward. “I could care less about what happens to the boy - I wish to return to Krakenburg immediately.”

The guard looked understandably frustrated. “You have no power over this situation, Milady. Prince Leo’s protection is priority, and King Garon wishes for you to remain with him while order is reestablished within the castle.”

His mother let out an audible growl, but gave up on the matter, instead turning on her heel and storming into the cottage - leaving Leo alone with the guardsman.

”Shall I collect your belongings, Prince Leo?” he asked the child, who just shrugged slightly as he continued observing the yard.

”I wasn’t able to pack much with how quickly we left, but you may if you wish.”

The soldier bowed before he retreated, and Leo let out a weary sigh. There was no telling how long he’d be cooped up here before they were allowed to return home, but already he knew the entirety of it would be spent being a verbal (and if she was really angry, physical) punching bag for his mother.

 _You_ _were_ _supposed_ _to_ _make_ _him_ _love_ _me_.

 _One_ _day_ _you’ll_ _kill_ _just_ _like_ _the_ _lot_ _of_ _them_ , _and_ _only_ _once_ _that_ _crown_ _prince_ _is_ _gone_ _will_ _I_ _acknowledge_ _your_ _being_.

_You’re nothing but a burden. I should’ve just smothered you when I had the chance._

He had heard every threat, insult, and expletive possible from the woman’s mouth by now, and although the words had hurt him at first, he learned to pay them no mind.

“She’s jealous of you,” one of his now-deceased brothers told him on one occasion. “She wishes to be queen, but you are already a prince. Until her rear is on that throne, you possess more power and respect than she ever will, and that infuriates her.”

Such a statement gave him strength. The woman could never truly hurt him, especially now that he was becoming increasingly skilled in magic.

Tucked under his arm was a fire tome he had managed to bring along, one he’d been studying as of late. And being that he was in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do, now was the perfect time to exhibit his craft.

The boy wandered to a clearing near the back of the cottage, and took a deep breath as he let the power of the book in his hands seep into his being. Raising a hand, he let out a fierce cry, a blast of flame sparking from his fingers and singeing the ground in front of him. Wearing a smug grin, he turned his head at the success of the spell, hoping that perhaps someone had been watching him. But to his disappointment, he was still very much alone.

”Camilla would’ve complimented me,” he grumbled, staring angrily down at the tome. His mother came out of the house to find him after that, ordering him to come inside so he wouldn’t run off without her notice.

 

* * *

 

A week went by, and it was rather uneventful for Leo. As expected, his mother took every opportunity to belittle him, to the point where he would just lock himself in his room to avoid her.

”A wooden door won’t stop me from coming in there, you little _bastard_ ,” the woman threatened as she pounded relentlessly on the barrier. On the contrary, the prince thought with a smile, perhaps a simple wooden door couldn’t, but a door enchanted with magic surely could, at least for a little while.

Which is exactly what he had done.

When he had had enough of her raging and being holed up in one place, Leo opened the window near his bed and climbed out onto the balcony attached to his chambers, then carefully scaled down the side of the cottage. The moment his feet touched the ground he ascended into the forest ahead, not caring at this point if he ever made it back.

”I just want to go back to the castle,” he said to no one in particular. “That woman can choke on her spit for all I care. Why does Father make me stay with her when he knows she’s a horrible excuse of a human being?”

Leo continued musing to himself, pushing past branches and brushes of various thickness, until he came to a small brook surrounded by reeds. Taking a glance at his surroundings, the prince was unfortunate to find that he didn’t exactly know where he had ended up in the midst of his ramblings.

”Are you lost?” he heard a small, scratchy voice call to him, and instantly went on the defensive, reaching for his tome but groaning when he realized that he had left it in his room.

”Who’s there?” Leo demanded, and nearly fell back on his rump when a ball of blue and silver landed in front of him from a tree branch above. Once he collected himself, Leo saw that the interloper was another boy roughly his size and age, one who had lengthy grey hair and unfamiliar baggy clothing.

”You are, aren’t ya? Lost, I mean,” the odd child questioned again, but Leo just crossed his arms defiantly.

”Why should it be any concern of yours?” he retaliated, sticking his nose upward. “What kind of person hangs out in trees and spies on people?”

The other boy looked affronted, and quickly he shot back, “I wasn’t spying! I was picking acorns for my sister, see?” he declared, shoving his palm outward so Leo could inspect it. Sure enough, six tiny acorns sat in his grimy, scratched hand.

”Acorns,” Leo inquired with a blank expression, but the boy just nodded eagerly. 

“I told her I would find her some while I was away with _Otosan_ ,” he explained. “She loves when I find her things.”

”You’re not from here?” the prince couldn’t help but ask. The other child shook his head, the ponytail he donned swishing back and forth.

”Not from this village, no. I live in Shirasagi.”

Shirasagi. That was the capital of Hoshido. Father had mentioned visiting it many times for meetings and the like.

”You’re Hoshidan, then?” 

The boy nodded again. “What else would I be?” He gave Leo a once-over. “And you’re...?”

”From Nohr. Most people are aware that our countries border one another.”

The boy scowled. “I _knew_ that, I just haven’t seen a Nohrian _in_ _person_ before. Your clothing is strange.”

Leo scoffed at that. “You’re one to talk. You look like you just crawled out of bed.”

”Well my mama dresses me and she says I look handsome!” the Hoshidan harrumphed. “She always makes sure that I look nice when I go out.”

Leo felt a twinge of envy at the notion; and it must have showed on his face, because the boy’s brow furrowed as he slowly approached him.

”Hey,” he quietly said, “I don’t want to fight. _Otosan_ said he’ll be disappointed if I get in another one. Do you need help getting out of here?” Leo found himself nodding, then gasped when the Hoshidan reached for his hand. “I’ve been here for a couple weeks now, so I kinda know where I’m going. Where did you come from?”

”T-the cottage by a big clearing,” Leo mumbled, all at once feeling flustered. 

“Oh, I know where that’s at. It’s in the middle of the forest. C’mon.” And then, the Nohrian prince was being led by the little Hoshidan boy.

They didn't speak as they trekked their way back through the trees and bushes, though the other boy did attempt to start a conversation every now and then. 

"I like the forest," he told Leo. "Mama is teaching me how to use a bow, and I'm gonna use it to hunt animals so I can make dinner for everyone."

The prince narrowed his eyes. "You could learn to use it to defend yourself. It'd be more practical."

"Why would I do that?" the boy questioned, looking confused. "I don't need to fight anyone. And if I do, I can just use my fists. Works well enough."

Leo sighed, letting the conversation die off as they continued walking. He hated to admit it, but as annoying as his new acquaintance was, it was kind of nice having someone his age to interact with for once.

"So... how come you're out here all alone?" the boy prodded, looking back at Leo in what could be considered concern. Leo turned his head initially, not wanting to disclose such matters to a stranger, but decided against it, seeing as he likely would never encounter the little Hoshidan again.

"My mother hates me. She made me angry, so I left the house."

”Your mother hates you?” The boy gasped in disbelief. “That doesn’t make sense. Why does your mother hate you?”

”I don’t want to talk about it,” Leo grumbled, and thankfully the Hoshidan didn’t press further.

”Oh... okay. Well, we’re here.” The boy released Leo’s hand, gesturing toward an opening in the trees where the cottage was in plain sight. 

“Thanks for helping me,” Leo stated simply, then continued walking forward, hoping his mother wouldn’t strike him for disappearing once he entered the house.

”H-hey!” his Hoshidan guide called out to him just before he could walk too far, “Will I ever see you again?”

Leo paused, though he didn’t look back toward the boy. “I doubt it,” he answered.

”Oh... well, my name’s Takumi. I’ll be around for a while longer if you need anything, okay?” And then he scampered off back into the forest.

 

* * *

 

Leo woke abruptly, his breath catching as the memory that had been his dream settled in his mind. Blinking once, he turned his head toward the warm body at his side, surprised to find said individual staring at him contently.

”You were talking in your sleep, but I was already awake,” Takumi explained with a gentle smile, face propped up by his elbow. 

Leo scoffed, his cheeks heating at the prospect of Takumi observing him while he dreamt. “So you thought to watch me like some boyish adolescent? Honestly, Takumi.”

His lover laughed at that, reaching forward to wrap his arms around the pouting blonde. “I can’t help it, you’re adorable.” he murmured, pressing his lips to Leo’s jaw and causing the latter to sigh. It was only then that the Nohrian’s dream truly sunk in, and a twinge of curiosity prodded insistently at his brain.

”Takumi,” Leo spoke, his voice faltering as the other boy’s mouth moved to his throat and his hand began wandering along Leo’s stomach, “D-do, _ah_ , do you recall visiting a villa on the border of Hoshido when you were younger?”

”Mmm... I visited quite a few places while I was growing up; being royalty and all that,” Takumi answered, his affectionate behavior coming to a halt. “Why do you ask?”

Chewing at his lip, Leo let out a breath before responding. “My dream, the one I was having just now, it was a memory. I had been escorted to a safehouse near the border of Hoshido when another of my half-siblings was assassinated, and got lost in the woods one evening while trying to get away from my mother. There was... a boy. He helped me find my way back that day.”

Takumi had gone silent, his brow pinched in concentration. 

“That was _you?_ ” he finally shouted, his eyes flying to Leo’s as two and two came together. His outburst startled Leo, though he could understand why such a revelation would be alarming.

"Apparently so," the Nohrian answered with a chuckle. "It’s ironic, really. Who would've guessed the random boy I encountered at one of the worst points in my life would one day become the man I hold most dear," he murmured, reaching up and running his knuckles tenderly against Takumi's cheek. His lover visibly flushed at the contact; his Adam’s apple bobbing as he attempted a response.

”S-same goes for me, I guess...” he stuttered out, but was so quiet that Leo almost missed what he had said. The Nohrian’s brow furrowed, his fingers brushing through Takumi’s loose hair in encouragement.

”I thought you considered that time in your life a pleasant one?” Leo inquired, which only earned him a shrug.

”I mean, I did,” Takumi answered. “But when you think about it, only a few months later my father was killed, and Corrin kidnapped. I... actually recall wanting to find you again after everything spiraled downward, hoping that perhaps you had an idea on what had happened. You were the only Nohrian I had really interacted with up until that point.”

Leo’s expression soured, his heart aching at the visible pain his lover expressed. 

“I’m sorry,” he croaked, but Takumi just shook his head, his lips finding Leo’s for a series of warm, tender kisses. Leo groaned as the boy on top of him rolled his hips into his pelvis, his mind going blank as a steadily growing heat settled in his lower stomach.

”It’s not your fault. And it never will be,” the Hoshidan breathed in between pecks.  “Don’t you realize how grateful I am for you? You taught me how to trust again, something that ate away at me for years.  Like you said, we thought nothing of where be began once upon a time, but now...”

”But n-now?” Leo pressed with a hiss, as Takumi had begun nipping at the column of his neck.

“But now, I can’t imagine any other outcome,” Takumi said, pausing in his ministrations. “Being here, with you... this is the only life I desire.”

Leo felt the breath leave his lungs as he endearingly stared up at the man who had aimed for his heart and struck true. “Takumi...” he whispered, and was answered with another kiss. Tired of being the only one receiving affection, he quickly slipped his arms over Takumi's shoulders and flipped him onto his back, the Hoshidan squawking ungracefully as Leo cupped his face and heatedly slanted their lips together.

"L-Leo?" Takumi gasped into his mouth, obviously not expecting the change in positions.

The Nohrian smiled, pleased with the fact that he now had the upper hand. "I just realized..." he murmured huskily, tongue swiping over Takumi's and eliciting a groan from the younger man, "...I never got to thank you properly for helping me that day. Perhaps I can do so now."

"Leo..." Takumi whined as his face turned beet red, and Leo let out a chuckle in adoration.

"Hm? Where did my assertive Takumi go? Out picking acorns, perhaps?" he teased, shifting the other boy's yukata and skimming his lips along the pinkening flesh of his chest.

”Sh-shut up.” His lover pouted, but reached for him all the same, their bodies moving in sync as both attempted to outdo the other with their fervent actions.

”I’m glad I met you that day,” Leo found himself speaking into Takumi's skin, his fingers tangling in his long, silky hair. “And I’m glad that we were fortunate enough to cross paths once again.” Though breathless, Takumi pulled away from Leo's neck long enough to flash him a gentle smile.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Me, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this in my mind forever and... yeah xD
> 
> IT WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
